The Grey Truth
by DoctorWhoFan22
Summary: Josephine Grey was the odd one in her class, working two jobs to pay rent, and hoping not to be found by her parents after running away years ago. When she is training to become a reaper, will either of her instructors help? Rated T to be safe. Warnings: Story contains some spanking, some course language, and Will x OC (parental). Don't like, don't read. I do not own Black Butler.
1. Chapter 1

The Grey Truth: Chapter One

It was the first day for the new recruits. They had all been anticipating their first day of training to become reapers. They all stood around the room, chatting and looking about nervously or excitedly. All but one, the odd one out of the group, this recruit was standing off to the side, silent, filling out papers that weren't related to these courses, but their current, though temporary job.

After a time, the door to the room opened, and two tall men walked in. The recruits stopped what they were doing, put things away, and stood before the men in perfect attention.

One man was dressed in a simple vest, white shirt, and black pants, like most reapers, though, he was also wearing black and red ankle boots, red framed glasses, and a red and black jacket slung off his shoulders, and had long, flowing, bright red hair. The other man was slightly taller, and wore a business suit, and simple glasses with thicker temples which had four decorative stripes cut into them.

"Alright, recruits, I am your instructor, Mister William T. Spears. I am here to train you, to whip you into shape," the suit-clad man stated. His voice was cold and serious, as were his eyes. "Now, due to today being the first day, I will be taking attendance," William said, though before he was able to begin reading off the names, the other man cut him off.

"Will, silly, you forgot to introduce me!" he shouted, more dramatically than needed.

William sighed a bit, and adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose before he spoke. "That is my co-instructor, Grell Sutcliff. If in any case I am unable to be here, Mister Sutcliff will take my place."

Grell smiled, pleased that William had introduced him. He sat on the edge of the desk, allowing William to continue.

William looked at Grell out of the corner of his eye for a short moment, and then proceeded to look through a few papers, finding the student list. "Now, as I was saying, I will be taking attendance. From today on, I will have a list on my desk, it will be your responsibility to check your name off each day," he explained, and proceeded to call out the names on the student list. "Joseph Powers?"

"Here, sir," a blond-haired male stated clearly.

Will checked off the name on the list, "Drew Summers?"

A shorter, black-haired boy answered, "I'm here, sir."

Another check was made, "Wilfred Anderson?"

"Call me Will, sir," a slim, brown-haired student asked, once again, a male, and once again, another check was added.

"Gregory and Fredric Williams?"

Two identical, ginger-haired boys answered, "Right here!"

At that, two more checks were added, and then, William stopped, looking at the list. "Well, that can't be right, Josephine Grey?" he muttered to himself, under his breath, and then called the name, "Josephine Grey?"

Several of the recruits chattered and muttered to themselves, and then a voice was heard.

"Present, sir," the voice called out, a _female_ voice. The voice belonged to the odd one in the group. Josephine Grey was a tall, slim girl with dark brown hair tied tightly into a slightly messy bun, with some of the ends of her hair poking out of it. Her posture was perfect, and her eyes and voice were as stern and cold as William's.

It was at this time that Grell spoke up. "Well, it seems we've got an odd one in the group," he stated, standing and getting closer to the girl.

William also got closer to Josephine. "How on earth did a girl get into this school? I've never, in all my years, seen a girl step foot in here," he said, not expecting what was about to be stated back to him as a response.

"Mr. Spears, I've got as much of a right to be here as anyone else in this room. I would advise you to allow me to show what I've got instead of you simply jumping to conclusions and underestimating my abilities," Josephine said, getting a bit into Williams face, as he was taken aback by the recruit's rant.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that, then," he said, slightly glaring at the female recruit.

After a short silence, Will began to tell the class about the standard rules and expectations of both the school and his own class. By the time he finished, there were just five minutes left in the class time, and William gave this as a time for the recruits to talk with and meet one another. Josephine simply stayed off to the side, filling out a few papers; William noticed this and walked over. "Extra courses?" he asked her, causing Josephine to look up from her work.

"No, sir. It's for one of my supporting jobs," she stated, knowing that she likely surprised William.

"You've got a job? You, a girl? I must say I'm surprised, what sort of job is it?" he asked, pushing his glasses up with the tip of his pointer.

"I work for Junior Hospital Dispatch during the day," the girl replied, adjusting her glasses with the end of her pen.

"Aren't you a bit young for that?"

"I may be young in age, but my skill-set is equal to that of my co-workers."

William simply nodded, just as the bell rang to dismiss the classes. "I expect you all to arrive on time tomorrow morning," he called after the students as they left the room. After most of the recruits had left, William stopped the only one remaining, Josephine. "I've got my eye on you, Ms. Grey," he told her coldly.

"I'll be keeping that in mind, sir," Josephine replied. She checked her pocket-watch, and quickly left.

"Well, Will, what do you think of that?" Grell asked from his seat on the desk. William turned to face him.

"Get off the desk, Sutcliff. And as response to your question, I'm not sure. It seems that girl has more to her than she's letting on," he said, as an evident look of thought spread across his features.

"Oo, I think it's the perfect time to do some investigating!" Grell exclaimed.

William remained stoic, speaking calmly. "As do I, Sutcliff, as do I," at that, he and Grell began to try to form a plan.

Meanwhile, while Grell and William were making plans, Josephine was rushing into the Hospital Dispatch office, nearly running over her boss. "Josephine, what is going on? You're never running this late," he said to her, knowing that she was never late for work.

"It's nothing, sir, just got held up a bit at the academy is all," she told him, taking out the papers she had been filling out. "I took the liberty of completing these in my spare time last night," she said as she hurried off.

When Josephine reached her office, she slumped at the door, just as one of her co-workers was passing by. "Josephine, are you okay? You look kind of tired," he said to her, concerned.

"I'm fine, just trying to balance a busy schedule, you know how it is," Josephine replied, though she knew that her co-worker wouldn't understand. He simply nodded and walked away, leaving Josephine to go into her office and try to get to work.

Though, later that day, Josephine's boss came to check in on her, but when she didn't answer his knock, he let himself into her office, and saw Josephine, slumped in her chair at her desk, asleep. This was becoming more and more common with Josephine, and he just couldn't understand why. He was even thinking of giving her some time off to rest, there had to be something going on, he just couldn't tell what, and he wouldn't imagine the truth of the matter. Josephine's boss sighed, and gently shook the girl's shoulder. "Josephine, wake up," he softly urged, causing Josephine to stir and wake quickly. "You fell asleep again," he told her, and Josephine sighed. "You need to get some rest, Josephine, I think you should take a few days off."

"I need to make rent this month," Josephine replied.

"You'll be on paid leave," her boss told her.

Josephine sighed, knowing that her boss didn't lie about things like this. She had known that this day would come at some point. That she would be told to take some time off from work to relax. She had known that she would be put on paid leave if she fell asleep again at work, she just hadn't known when. "I'll consider it," she said finally, only earning a disapproving look from her boss.

"No, Josephine. You said you would consider it last month, and you didn't take the time. You are going to take the time off. Two weeks, got it?" he sternly told her, earning an aggravated sigh from her. Though, reluctantly, she nodded.

"Fine, I'll take the time off, but I'm not going to like it, you know that," she said. And indeed, her boss knew she would hate not coming into work, though he knew she needed the time off more than anything at the moment. Josephine gathered her things, and was about to grab the files she had been working on, when her bosses hand stopped her, she simply rolled her eyes and stood, straightening herself up a bit. "I'll see you in a couple weeks, then," she said, and left, going back to her small apartment in the rough part of the city.

As Josephine entered the building, she was jostled by the other tenants as she always was. The girl had grown used to it, and didn't pay the comments or the pokes and prods much mind. She simply walked up the stairs to her third floor apartment and unlocked the several locks guarding her door, and stumbled inside, exhausted.

"Well, seems I've got a couple of weeks to 'rest', though, not going to do much of that, got to get ready for work, and I've got to study…" Josephine said to herself, as she went over to the closet.

Josephine's closet and apartment were scarcely furnished or filled. The apartment had come with the furniture left behind by the previous occupant, and it smelled of the smoke of cigarettes. She had a few books, and a clock, and some fairly old pictures, small, simple things, though that was all. In her closet, Josephine simply had a couple of suits, which she had cheaply bought and tailored to her size, some copies of her recruit uniform, and three, identical, knee length dresses, white tights, a pair of black, strapped shoes, a white apron, and white ribbon.

She took one of the dresses from the hanger, as well as the apron, shoes, tights, and ribbon, and changed into them, tying her hair back with the white ribbon, leaving a strand framing the right side of her face. The slim girl slipped into the tights and the dress, and strapped on the shoes. Finally, she tied on the apron, the bow perfectly tied, resting on the small of her back.

"Well, off to work," she said to herself, and put on her only coat, which by now was well worn from several years of being worn in all kinds of weather. At this, she set out, keeping her coat wrapped fairly tightly around her. On her way out, she was once again prodded with questions and comments, some innocent, some as suggestive and/or seductive as they get. Josephine simply ignored most of them, though to a few, she gave some witty retort, one earning her a good slap to the right cheek. What had this mattered to her? It was an overly common occurrence, though, surprisingly, this time around, it bothered her, she just couldn't understand why. There was no time to worry about that now, as she headed to work, knowing in her heart that she would find out why this time, the injury she received all too often, a simple slap to the cheek, had bothered her so much as to nearly cry as she walked the familiar route to her other job, knowing she would once again be working into the late hours of the night.

As Josephine entered the diner near the center of town, the manager, whom was also the chef, came storming out of the kitchen, spatula in hand. Josephine remembered the last time she had been late, and the smarting sting of the result. She had tried not to come in late, though, as she looked at her pocket-watch, she realized that she was, in fact, about fifteen minutes late for work.

The chef was obviously not amused with his most-liked waitress being late. He intended to somehow put a stop to it; he simply needed to smack some sense into the girl. He didn't even know why she was so well liked. The other waiters were just fine, they were kind and polite, and seemingly never got frustrated with a problem customer. Then, it hit him, Josephine was a girl, and though females were rare, they were not non-existent, and this was why everyone liked her. Women were naturally understanding, and the customers felt that Josephine understood them more than any of the other waiters. This was probably why he kept her around.

"You're late again, Grey," the chef told Josephine as she took off her jacket and hung it up on the hook. "You are well aware of what I told you would happen if you were this late again you'd get it, now you know where to go," he said, and Josephine sighed, hanging her head a bit in shame as she walked out to the back room, which was far enough away from the main dining area that the customers wouldn't be able to hear what was going on. Josephine knew what was coming, and was mentally bracing herself for that familiar feeling of the wooden spoon, and the smarting sting of the chef's belt on her backside. "Now, over the creates," the chef told her, and Josephine hesitantly complied.

Josephine prepared herself as she felt the skirt of her dress get pulled up over her rear and tucked under the ties of her apron. After several moments, it came; the first strike was delivered with a sickening smack. The sting was painful, though bearable, even if she bit her lip to be able to get through the painful smacks. The strikes kept coming for what seemed like hours until they finally stopped. By now, Josephine's eyes were brimming with tears, and she was trying to keep herself together, though the punishment was not yet over. Josephine felt her tights and underwear getting pulled down to her knees, and the sound of the chef taking off his belt. The girl knew what was coming to her, and she bit her lip, knowing she was expected not to make a sound during this.

"Twenty-five strokes, Grey, that's what you're getting," the chef told her, as he struck her with his belt. The strokes kept coming, each stronger and more painful than the last, and Josephine knew it would be cut close to her limit, the punishments always were. Though, she knew she wasn't the only one to get this, several of the waiters also got the same treatment if they came in late for work, so she knew that they wouldn't judge her if she came out with her cheeks streaked with tears. Before too long, the final stroke of the belt hit her, and the chef finally spoke. "That's it, Grey, next time, it'll be thirty, remember that. I expect you out there in ten minutes, no more than that," he said, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Now alone, Josephine finally allowed the tears to freely fall. She remembered the first time this had happened, but tried not to remember too much of it. After about five minutes, Josephine straightened out her clothes, and did her best to pull herself together. She grabbed the small order pad and pen by the door, and walked out to start working. The hours went by, with the normal customers coming in for lunch or coffee or tea, and Josephine barely paid any mind to many of them. Josephine thought that nothing would really happen, that she would go through her shift until eleven thirty that night without anything notable arising, though, she found that later that day, this wouldn't turn out correct.

_**((A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I'm not posting much recently, but a few things came up over the holidays, including some major writer's block, so, yeah. I'm back now, and trying to pick up my stories! BTW, this is my first story for Black Butler, tell me how you like it so far!))**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Grey Truth: Chapter Two

Later that night, William and Grell were at the diner, still trying to come up with a good plan. This turned out to be harder than they thought. The plans they had come up with and scrapped were either too simple or overly complicated. Though, going to the diner had been their best 'plan' yet and they realized that when the waitress came over to their table.

"Hello, welcome to Death's Diner, I'm Josephine and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I interest you in some drinks to start out?" Josephine greeted, in a kinder voice than earlier that day when William and Grell first encountered her.

The pair looked up, surprised at what they were hearing and seeing. William thought that Josephine's only job had been with the Junior Hospital Dispatch Office. Grell hadn't even thought she had a job.

"We'll just have some water," William told Josephine, who nodded, leaving to fetch two glasses of water.

Grell soon began to speak, his voice oddly hushed. "Wonder why the odd one's here, Will. A girl like her should be getting aid by her parents if she's on her own, or still be living with them," the read-headed reaper said to William, whom nodded.

Moments later, Josephine returned with the water, and set a glass down in front of each of the men. "Are you two ready to order, or would you like some more time to decide?" she asked them, taking out a small notepad.

"Yes, I'll have the tomato soup, a bit of cheese on that, with some crackers on the side," Grell said, as he spoke, Josephine quickly took down his order.

"I think I'll have the Caesar Salad," Will said, and Josephine took down the order.

"Those will be right out," Josephine said, and walked away from the table, leaving William and Grell alone.

Will and Grell stayed silent for a moment in case Josephine came back, though, when she didn't, they began to speak once more, again, in hushed voices.

"I know what you mean, Sutcliff. A girl her age should still be with her parents, though, I don't think that's her case. Did you see her arms? Scars are running up and down both her arms, I bet her torso and legs are the same way if what I'm thinking is true," William said, earning a bit of a concerned look from the red reaper across the table.

"It doesn't look it, Will. You'd be able to see the scars through the tights, she hasn't got any scars on her legs. I think it could be, you know, self harm," Grell suggested, and they both knew that is was a grim possibility, though one that could be true. They both knew what it was like to either cut, or know someone who did, they had both been in each situation. It was scary, both to be the victim and the witness, if Josephine was hurting herself, this time, they would need to intervene.

After some time, Josephine returned and placed the dishes in front of the reapers. "Will you be needing anything else at the moment?" she asked, holding her hands behind her back.

"We're fine, thank you," William said, and Josephine left. The two reapers ate in silence, subtly, yet closely watching the waitress.

Josephine was straightening out the empty tables, and nodded to the chef as he left, telling her to lock up when the two reapers were finished. The girl had caught the key as it was tossed to her, and tucked it into the pocket of her apron.

The two eating reapers watched as Josephine fixed the settings at the tables, noticing that she seemed tired and a bit distraught. Neither of them understood why, they could only guess that she had worked long hours through the day. Little did they knew what happened when Josephine went home.

After straightening out the tables, she set her elbows on the counter and slumped down tiredly.

"Are you alright?" Grell asked, breaking the long silence.

Josephine looked over to the red haired reaper, slightly confused. Why would it matter to him if she was alright? It was just then when she recognized the men, Mr. Sutcliff and Mr. Spears. Though still, they had antagonized her in class earlier that day, why should she trust them now? For all she knew, they acted properly at the academy, and could be just like the men from the apartment building, rude and seductive.

"I'm fine," she said, though she knew that her lack of eye contact was a dead giveaway that she was lying to them. She knew that lying was wrong in general, and lying to a superior was even worse.

William was surprised, he had never been lied to by a minor, even in class if a written report wasn't turned in. He wouldn't have even thought that one of his students would attempt to lie to him, and expect to get away with it. Grell was equally surprised, though, for a slightly different reason. He hadn't expected one who was so obviously tired to really try to lie about their state. Both reapers knew that the girl before them needed help, though they were aware that she wouldn't admit it.

"Are you sure?" William asked, obviously not buying the act. His eyes were fixed coldly on Josephine, whom met William's stare with her own cold glare.

"Yes. I've simply been working long hours sense earlier today," Josephine replied, not noticing that her story wasn't quite adding up.

William noticed the inconsistency in Josephine's story, and knew this was how he would catch her in the act. "I thought you worked with the Junior Hospital Dispatch Office," he said, smirking a bit to himself.

Josephine immediately found the flaw in her story, yet struggled to recover from it. "I… Um… Well, I do work for them, though remember, I only said I worked with them during the day," she replied, nervously stuttering. She couldn't pull off this act forever, that much she knew.

"Seems your story isn't quite adding up, Ms. Grey," William told her, and Grell nodded in agreement.

Josephine knew that Will was right, her story wasn't adding up at all. Time seemed to stand still for a moment until William took out his wallet and paid for the meals. He and Grell thanked Josephine, who nodded in response as she cleared the table, not noticing William subtly slip a note into the pocket of her coat on their way out. She washed the dishes, and cleared the counter-tops of the kitchen, and after some time, she finally got ready to head home. She was tired as usual, though even more so because of her run-in with her instructors.

As she entered the building, the girl was once more bombarded with questions and comments. Many of them were things she would often ignore, letting them fade into the background. Though, that wasn't the case now, for some odd reason, the comments were getting to her, and it made no sense. As she climbed the stairs up to the third floor, Josephine was trying to keep herself together. She quickly undid the locks on the door. As she stumbled into the small apartment, Josephine hung up her coat, still not noticing the note tucked into the pocket. The exhausted girl took off her uniform, and changed into her night gown.

Josephine sat down at the desk in the corner of the flat's main room, wincing at the feeling of the pressure on her bruised bottom, and began to type on the type-writer that the previous occupant had left behind. After some time, Josephine found that she was falling asleep. This wouldn't seem troubling to most, but it was a terrifying thought to Josephine. After she had left home, Josephine had the thought, in the back of her mind, that her parents may try to find her in the city. The girl, who once had wonderfully long, wavy, flowing hair, now had it cut to her shoulders, and constantly kept it tied back. Her once slumped, scared posture, now perfectly straight, confident, and defiant. A once silent voice was now being heard. And a once frail body and mind were now strong. Simply put, Josephine had changed everything about herself for one simple reason, not to be discovered.


	3. Chapter 3

The Grey Truth: Chapter Three

While Josephine was trying to keep herself awake, William and Grell were back at Will's apartment.

"Wonder why the odd one lied to our faces, Will. You'd think one her age would know she wouldn't be able to get away with it," Grell said, and Will nodded in agreement.

"I haven't got the faintest idea how she could even think she could get away with it," Will returned.

"I saw you put something in her pocket, what was it?" Grell asked, childishly curious.

"That will be between myself and Ms. Grey, Sutcliff," William replied. He obviously wasn't going to be giving Grell any information on the subject.

"She might not even read it, you know," Grell told him, though William said nothing in reply. Of course he knew that Josephine may not read his note, but it was worth a shot.

There was something odd about that girl, but William just couldn't put his finger on it. There was obviously something on her mind, and he intended to find out what it was. Even if it didn't look it, Will intended to help the girl any way he could. Even though it wasn't clearly obvious to everyone, there was one shinigami that could always tell what William T. Spears was thinking, and that one shinigami was Grell Sutcliff.

"You'll find a way to figure her out, Will, I just know it," Grell told him, and he left, without a response from his partner.

William sighed a bit to himself, and prepared for bed, putting on his black pajama bottoms and matching collared shirt. As he finished neatly putting some paperwork into a file folder, he was still thinking of Josephine. After a short time, William was lying in bed, reading himself to sleep as always, and after an hour went by, he marked the page, set the book and his glasses aside, and went to sleep.

On the rougher side of town, Josephine was also lying in bed, rereading one of her favorite books. After quite a while, towards the end of the book, Josephine finally gave into her exhaustion, and allowed herself to fall asleep, knowing that it was just a few hours until she would need to get up and go to the academy. Sure enough, a few hours later, Josephine was awoken by the sun coming in through the window, and shining right onto her eyes. The girl sat up, and stretched, still tired, though not as much as she had been hours ago. She put on her glasses, and proceeded to go about her morning routine of getting dressed and brushing her hair and teeth. Josephine was soon out the door, wrapping her coat around her as she walked to the academy.

As Josephine was on her way to the school, William and Grell were preparing for the day's lesson. Well, William was, Grell, on the other hand, was watching out the window for something. Normally this wouldn't have concerned the dark-haired shinigami, but this time was different. Grell wasn't just playfully looking out the window, or daydreaming. He was seriously looking down to the campus walkways below, watching for something, or, could it be someone?

"Sutcliff, what on earth are you watching out that window for?" William asked as he was writing something on the black board.

Grell didn't turn to look at his partner as he answered, "I'm waiting for that odd one, young Ms. Grey. I heard that she always came in early from her former teachers, so it could be the perfect time for us to speak with her," he told Will, still looking out the window.

"You spoke with her past teachers?" William asked, barely believing what he was hearing from the flamboyant shinigami, who was normally anything but serious about things.

The red-haired reaper nodded, saying nothing in reply. After some time of silence, Grell finally spoke. "There she is, coming up the walkway right now!" he shouted, becoming his usual, excited self once more.

"Well, with her coming in early like this, it is going to be a good time to talk with the young lady, you finally did something right, Sutcliff," Will said, earning a wide, sharp smile from Grell.

A few moments later, the girl, dressed in black, with a dark green hair tie, walked into the classroom. Josephine checked her name on the list on the desk at the front of the room, and went over to the hooks on the wall, and hung up her coat. Just then, she noticed the note that had been put into her pocket the night before. Josephine took the note from the pocket, opened the folded paper, and read the note. After making sure she hadn't read it wrong, she turned to her instructors, a very serious look on her face.

"Well?" William stated, simply, and waited for a response.

The girl barely shifted her gaze as she answered William's question. "You really think I would simply give in and tell you I was wrong? I don't show weakness to anyone, Mr. Spears, that's one thing you should learn about me right now. You won't see me show any form of weakness in front of the two of you, that's something you can bet on," she told them, taking the two older shinigami aback from the sternness in her tone.

"We were just wondering if there was anything we could do to help, Ms. Grey. I would urge you to keep that in mind," Will said, just as the other students were entering the room and signing in. The three of them didn't bring up the discussion to anyone that day, the lessons just went on as planned, as if nothing had ever happened.

After classes were finished, Josephine was walking out the classroom door when she was stopped by William. "A word, Ms. Grey," he said, fairly coldly, drawing Josephine back into the room. "Now, Mr. Sutcliff and I have wanted to ask you just what is going on," he told her, sitting behind his desk, while Grell sat on top of it. "Sutcliff, how many times do I need to tell you not to sit on my desk?"

Grell simply shrugged, not moving from his place on his partner's desk. "You had better come clean, girl. You've lied to us once, don't try to do it again," he told her, and the girl pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She said nothing for several moments.

"Sirs, there is nothing wrong, simply stress and being over worked by two jobs," she said, barely backing down from an opportunity to try to seem like everything was going fairly well for her.

"That façade isn't going to work on us, Ms. Grey. We can tell that there's something going on that you're not telling us," Grell said, turning from his position to face Josephine.

William nodded in agreement. "He's right, Ms. Grey. We won't fall for that act again," he told Josephine.

The girl sighed, knowing that if she stayed too much longer, that she could very well earn herself either thirty lashes of the belt, or even be fired from her job at the diner. "Professors, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm going to be late to work at the diner".

"We have already taken care of that," Grell told her.

Josephine knew there was no getting out of it now. She was well aware enough that she could figure out that William and Grell had informed the manager at the diner that she wouldn't be in that afternoon. There was no way she would be able to get out of the discussion now.

"Now, why don't we head to the dispatch department where we can have a bit of, privacy?" William said, and Josephine nodded in agreement, though she knew that she didn't have a real choice. The two reapers and the recruit left, going to the dispatch department, and into William's office. "Sutcliff, I want you to go to your office. I'd like to speak to Ms. Grey in private," he said, and Grell, seemingly a bit annoyed, nodded and left, going to his own office.

Josephine could tell that this was going to be a long day, especially when William ushered her to sit down in a chair in front of the desk, and locked the door behind them. '_This couldn't get any better…'_ she thought, preparing for whatever was about to come.

_**((AN: I know it's late, sorry about that! ^^' I had some serious writer's block for a while, and then we had our state standards test here in MA, so, yeah… Next chapter should be up soon! I hope…))**_


End file.
